Prueba de paciencia
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: Jack está listo para uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida y no puede esperar para ver ese sueño finalmente cumplido. Solo que no contaba con que minutos antes de la ceremonia tendría un pequeño inconveniente que se lo impidiría: Su linda novia Skye. JacKye (Lime)


**Prueba de paciencia.**

 _ **(Capítulo único)**_

* * *

Jack estaba impaciente.

Era la cuarta vez que miraba el reloj en la pared, dando vueltas en medio de la sala.

Faltaba menos de 40 minutos para que comenzara la fiesta en su honor, así que era de esperarse que estuviera impaciente por salir. Había soñado con ello toda la vida, había trabajado duro para llegar las Fuerza Especiales del ZPD y luego de cumplir con éxito una importante misión antiterrorista al fin había llegado el día en que reconocerían su valor y su disposición con algo más que una reluciente medalla, su ansiado ascenso a Jefe de Unidad.

Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones esa tarde para presentarse al evento de la noche: El clima, el tráfico y también su pulcro esmoquin.

A excepción de una cosa: Su singular novia.

— ¡Por todos los rábanos!—Exclamó exasperado-¡Skye, date prisa! Llegaremos tarde.

— ¡Puedes esperar un momento! —Le escuchó decir al final del pasillo, encerrada en su dormitorio. — ¡Solo 5 minutos más!

— ¡Me dijiste 5 minutos hace una hora! —Le respondió en tono de reclamo.

— ¡Dios! Eres incorregible... La fiesta no irá a ninguna parte, ni empezara sin ti. ¡Relájate! Es una fiesta no una marcha al regimiento.

— ¡¿Incorregible yo?! —Jack contó hasta diez para serenarse, caminando de un lado al otro. —Sabías que teníamos que irnos a las 4pm ¡¿Por qué no estabas lista?!

Era un hecho, Jack odiaba la impuntualidad y el desorden fuera cual fuera la ocasión y luego de dos años de relación esperaba que ella ya lo supiera pero al parecer, poco le importaba.

No le quedó más remedio que sentarse de mala gana al sillón y tirar su saco en el asiento de al lado, resignado a estar sujeto a la voluntad de ella hasta que se dignara a salir.

—Dios, sé que no hablamos muy seguido pero… si existes... —Despatarrado y juntando sus garras en un gesto suplicante miró hacia el techo buscando iluminación divina. —...dame paciencia por favor.

Sabía que tanta demora solo podía deberse a la buena intención de verse espectacular en la gala, pero su lógica masculina le decía que tanta tardanza era una cosa innecesaria: Ella se vería hermosa con cualquier vestido, olería delicioso con cualquier perfume y atraería la atención hacia sus ojos con cualquier sombra o rímel. ¿Por qué complicarse tanto?

Bien es sabido que por su naturaleza era vanidosa y grácil y tendía a querer verse lo más atractiva posible siempre pero esa noche, Jack sospechaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de presentarse como su pareja de nuevo luego de que corrieran ciertos rumores de que habían terminado cuando él se fue a su misión. Rumores que él se dedicó a desmentir pese a que no se habían visto más allá de cuando llegó a recibirle al aeropuerto.

La había extrañado tanto y después de una semana completa al fin tuvo tiempo para verla y estar con ella.

¡Pero cómo tardaba!

Miró el reloj de nuevo, «5 minutos más ».

Resopló, a punto de gritar otra vez solo que al girar hacia el pasillo ella ya estaba ahí.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal quede? – Mostró su sonrisa más dulce.

Ahí estaba su Skye. Una zorrita de pelaje blanco casi gris claro, ojos grandes y azules y que llevaba sus brazos tras su espalda dejando la vista despejada para mostrar sus notables curvas ceñidas en un vestido azul perla que caía en una falda lisa hasta el suelo. Carecía de escote pero marcaba muy bien sus senos.

Demasiado bien.

También llevaba pendientes largos y su pelaje lucía esponjoso y brillante.

Podría haber dicho cualquier merecido halago para cumplir su deber pero Jack no hallaba nada que no hubiese visto antes en ella que justificara su larguísima espera.

— ¿Tardaste tanto para eso? —Cuestionó de manera hosca, obviando el hecho de encontrarla bonita al recordar su molestia.

Y supo que cometió un error terrible cuando la vio acercarse a él con largas pisadas luego de que apretara la mandíbula disgustada por su comentario.

— ¡Sí Jack, tardé mucho! Pero no fue por " _esto_ "—Señaló su ropa en tono sarcástico, revelando lo que llevó entre las garras todo ese tiempo y más frustrada que molesta le aventó con fuerza y rapidez el motivo de su fastidio directo a la cara. — ¡Fue por esto!

El objeto chocó y rebotó en medio de sus orejas y luego cayó a su lado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Jack se quejó de inmediato. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso, quieres abrirme la cabeza o qué? — Se frotó la coronilla. — Que pasa contigo hoy… — Ella solo se cruzó de brazos. — Eso dolió, ¿sabes?

Bueno, quizá se lo merecía por ser tan grosero pero eso no restaba el dolor, seguro le dejaría un chichón luego.

Miró con detenimiento y sorpresa el proyectil: Era un cepillo.

-¿Que...?

Ella resopló dejando caer sus brazos con derrota, consciente de que había sido impulsa.

—Pasa que tuve un pequeño problemita...- Su acción cargada de enojo se desvaneció y ahora lo miraba tímida y con voz suave. —Es decir, tengo un problema. —La liebre seguía sin comprender nada y con el cepillo entre las garras. -Y tienes que ayudarme. -Sentenció, inclinándose en el brazo del sillón.

¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Más contratiempos!

—Espera, espera ¿Que dices? — Negó en un gesto. — ¿Qué problema tienes? ¡Estás estupenda! —Enfatizó señalándola de arriba a abajo.

—No lo creo.

—Por favor, Skye...Dejémonos de tonterías. No llegaremos a tiempo.

— ¡No es una tontería! Es muy serio y si no me ayudas no iré a ningún lado.

— Pero, pero...

— Pero nada. — Sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos graves le indicó que hablaba en serio.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, ¿Irse y dejarla? No, sería liebre muerta. Ya había sido testigo de su humor de esa tarde.

—Por amor de... Bien, bien —Exhaló profundo, dándose por vencido. — ¡¿Cuál es el bendito problema?!

Mientras más rápido saliera de eso, más rápido se irían.

El semblante de ella se iluminó con una sonrisa al oírlo.

-Más o menos... -Trepó el sillón y gateó hacia él enigmática, casi como si fuera a cazar a una presa. —...es que no puedo peinar mi cola.

De todas las cosas que pasaron por la mente de Jack solo una de ellas tuvo deseos de realizarla pero, ¿De qué serviría pegarse un tiro si ya Skye lo había matado? No, no se trataba del insólito problema, ni de la cruda realidad de que ya no llegarían a tiempo, no, Skye lo mató cuando pasó sobre él y acostó la parte inferior de su cuerpo sobre su regazo dejando al descubierto la verdadera razón que condujo a su problema.

Los ojos de Jack se clavaron en su prominente trasero en alto frente a él y luego siguieron a la delgada línea de tela que apenas rozaba debajo de su cola para después ascender con la mirada lo largo de su espalda desnuda hasta sus omoplatos y por último a su nuca, donde se ataban en un nudo los tirantes de la parte delantera del vestido.

— La cuestión es... — Respondió recostada en el resto del sofá, como quien espera un masaje en un spa. — Que este vestido se ajusta demasiado para que no se afloje adelante y no me alcanzo. No quisiera romperlo.

Pese a la sensual y surrealista sorpresa y a no apartar la vista sí alcanzó a prestar atención a lo que le dijo.

— Y... — Tragó saliva, jalando ligeramente el moño negro de su corbatín, muy acalorado. —Por-porqué no solo te lo quitas y ya.

Buena idea, que se lo quitara. ¡Que se lo quitara pronto!

— ¡Con lo que me costó ajustarlo! Ni hablar. — Giró para verlo, haciendo ojitos y con voz dócil. —Anda, no seas malo. No es tan difícil, sólo hazlo despacio para evitar nudos y cepilla hasta la punta. Seré buena chica y me dejaré hacer ¿Sí?

¿Una buena chica? ¿Acaso una buena chica usaba esa clase de escotes que incitaban a la lujuria? ¿O daban esas miradas inocentes revestidas de sensualidad que llamaban al placer carnal? Jack lo dudaba.

Y si no la conociera bien, habría pensado que era una de sus tretas para seducirlo y salirse con la suya en algún mórbido plan.

Era muy tarde (literalmente) para pensar en las posibilidades. Sólo le bastó devolver sus ojos azules e interesados hacia su retaguardia para caer en su juego.

Zorra astuta.

Jack no dijo nada. Sólo tomó el cepillo y lo analizó con mil dudas pero con intenciones de hacer lo que le pedía aun sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había hecho nada parecido.

Skye respingó al contacto de su garra cuando agarró su cola desde su arco para comenzar.

Su pose era demasiado erótica para pasarla por alto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la exposición de su piel descubierta y su cintura o el color satín de la tela que dibujaba de manera excelsa todo lo que tocaba. Lo cierto es que hacía semanas que no intimaban y todo ese embrollo solo acrecentaba sus ansias pero sabía que si le daba pase a sus deseos en ese momento no saldrían de esa casa en las próximas horas.

¡Y debían irse!

—Bien, hagamos esto rápido.

Así que, a su pesar, hizo su primer movimiento, pasando el cepillo con delicadeza a unos cuantos centímetros de la zona que había tomado. Deleitándose con la suavidad con la que las cerdas se deslizaron sobre su pelaje, deleitándose con su aroma a shampoo y loción que le llegó a la nariz y el detalle más importante, su cuerpo sobre él ejerciendo presión en su regazo.

Supo que lo hizo bien cuando su cola se meneó lentamente y ella soltó un suspiro. Le gustaba y si le gustaba eso quería decir que debía continuar así.

«Despacio para evitar nudos ».

—Interesante…—Murmuró para sí.

Después de todo, se daba cuenta que, a pesar de su tiempo juntos, todavía existían cosas en su naturaleza zorruna que podían sorprenderle. También explicaba porque ella cuidaba con tanto cariño de esa parte de su cuerpo.

Al pasar los minutos de dedicación absoluta y manejo correcto por toda la longitud de su preciada cola, Jack recordó su urgencia de nuevo. Le echó un vistazo al reloj sin dejar de cepillar para ver qué tan grave era su retraso hasta el momento.

— ¡Santo cielo! —. Su sorpresa sobresaltó a Skye tanto por su grito como por la manera brusca en la que pasó el peine.

— ¡Hey! -Skye se quejó al instante. —Con cuidado, cariño.

—Lo siento, es solo que…— Quiso retomar su labor pero algo sucedió, estaba atorado en una maraña de pelos. —...oh.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo…esto…creo que—Jaló sin conseguir nada. —…creo que se hizo un nudo.

—A ver, déjame ver si…

—No. —Le interrumpió, deteniendo su intensión de girarse. —No es nada, yo lo arreglo. Ya casi terminaba.

Con sus propios dedos intentó deshacer la bola que se había formado pero solo lo empeoró, enredando el mango hasta envolverlo entre más pelo.

—Mal-dición...esta-cosa... — Sujetó parte aún visible del cepillo e intentó inútilmente separarlo sacudiéndolo. — Espera un poco.

—Jack, espera, me-me lastimas…Déjame ver qué haces, ¿Se enredó? ¡Oh! — Quiso acomodarse para saber qué tan malo era el asunto pero de nuevo la liebre se lo impidió, tomándola por sorpresa de un glúteo para evitar que cambiara de posición y viera el grado de su incompetencia en algo tan básico y sencillo.

—Estate quieta. Yo me encargo ¿Sí?

Todo el previo encanto de la situación se esfumó cuando Jack se concentró en eliminar el nudo, aplicando fuerza y la impaciencia propia de su carácter.

No había reto lo suficientemente grande para él y un estúpido nudo no lo sería.

—J-Jack, Jack para, me lastimas. —Se alarmó al sentir lo que pretendía hacer y quiso huir pero él se lo prohibió.

—Aguanta... —Aferró su zarpa izquierda a su muslo de nuevo y con la otra estiró para aflojar. — ¡Ya casi-sale!

—No, no creo que…

— ¡Qué sí, joder!

No tuvo más opción (O más tolerancia) así que jaló el mango del cepillo hasta arrancarlo con todo y el pelo.

Y ella ahogó un gemido.

— ¡Listo! —Sonrió y alzó el objeto triunfalmente. —Ahí lo tienes, yo... ¿Skye? —Sus orejas percibieron un ligero sonido de parte de ella y se inclinó para verla con la cara contra el sillón —... ¿Estás...? ¿Estás llorando?

Tardó en responder, lo cual lo preocupó.

— ¡Claro que estoy llorando, idiota! —Vociferó, girándose lo suficiente para golpearle donde lo alcanzara. Segura de que el golpe anterior lo había afectado más de la cuenta ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo así cuando le advirtió lo sensible que era?! —Idiota, tarado, animal—Ilustraba con cada manotazo—… ¡¿Qué no piensas?! ¡Eso dolió!

—Lo siento, lo siento... —Se defendió, pescando sus patas ágilmente para que dejara de pegarle —Lo siento... Perdona, no quería lastimarte...pero tenías un nudo y el cepillo y creció…y yo…

— ¡Suéltame! —Sus ojos llorosos lo conmovieron e inevitable bajó las orejas.

—...yo... Soy un torpe, no pensé que... bueno, no sabía... ¿Me perdonas? —Ella hizo un puchero y trató de levantarse. —No, por favor, no te enojes conmigo. —Quiso remediarlo, abrazándola fuertemente, ya que quedó sentada sobre él.

— ¡Que me sueltes!

— ¡Fue un accidente! —Se aferró a ella, que iba cediendo a sus suplicas. — Prometo ser más delicado ¿Sí?

—Ya de qué sirve…lo arruinaste todo. —Su enojo duró menos de lo esperado, ahora solo se hallaba indignada.

—Déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerlo bien.

Ella lo meditó un momento, olvidando poco a poco su enojo solo con ver el arrepentimiento surcando su cara en espera de su perdón. Tal vez fuera un bruto insensible a veces pero... ¿Quién se resistía a su carita tierna de conejo?

-De acuerdo ¡Tú ganas! —Jack la apretó contra él, aliviado, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla— ¡Pero como vuelvas a arrancarme pelo te haré llorar!

Entonces ella se colocó en la posición anterior y esperó la retribución al considerable dolor. Al menos ya había conseguido su objetivo, retrasar su salida para estar un tiempo a solas con él. Ya que dudaba de que al acabar la fiesta volviera a su apartamento si a la mañana siguiente tenía su primer día como Jefe.

Por su parte, Jack tomó de nuevo ese condenado artilugio del averno lleno de pelos blancos y lo lanzó lejos ¡Ni loco volvería a tocar uno cerca de su novia después de tantos malos ratos que le hizo pasar!

Afortunadamente (Para él) , la cantidad de pelo que había perdido ni siquiera se notaba en su enorme plumero blanco así que ya temía menos por su vida.

Pensaba en una forma más práctica y segura para acabar de acicalar esa cola cuando se le ocurrió que podía usar sus propias garras para ello. Eran pequeñas y tenían el filo suficiente para cortar cualquier pelo que quisiera transformarse en mimbre, además, lo haría más rápido con la destreza de sus patas.

Solo que la rapidez ya carecía de importancia, su verdadero propósito era mimar a Skye y redimirse de su torpeza anterior.

Retomando su ritmo anterior hábilmente, alzaba la cola a la altura de su cara cada vez que pasaban sus garras entre el pelo para llegar hasta la punta. Subiendo y subiendo y cuando la soltaba caían los mechones lacios como si fuera una cascada.

— ¿Así está mejor? —Preguntó después de un rato, ansioso por una afirmación.

—Mucho mejor. — Ella suspiró relajada—No eres tan torpe después de todo. —Sentía su tacto calar profundamente entre su pelo y salir sin problemas. —Tal vez deberías ser mi estilista personal a partir de ahora. —Jack se tensó al oír eso: Le gustaba hacerlo pero no quería pasar por esa Odisea de nuevo, no tan pronto. Skye se rió, imaginando su cara de angustia. —Es broma, bobo.

—Menos mal. —Exhaló aliviado.

—No estoy tan loca para dejar mi colita a tu merced una vez más...

— ¡Oye! ¡Ya me disculpé! —Casi terminaba. —Lo estoy haciendo bien y está quedando muy bonita... ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¡Me torturas! —Exclamó en son de broma.

— Ah sí que te torturo, ¿eh? —Le siguió la corriente. Aprovechando el momento. — ¿Entonces es una tortura ayudarme con mi cola...?

—Sí, lo es. —Afirmó Jack, dando las últimas carreras. —Hasta ahora no tenía idea de lo difícil que podía ser.

— ¿Y es una tortura el retraso a la fiesta?

—Eso principalmente.

— ¿Y también lo es el hecho de tenerme encima de ti...?

Jack sonrió, animado por su ocurrencia.

—Bueno, no...

—Con un vestido súper ajustado y un pronunciado escote trasero—Él se detuvo cuando dijo eso en tono muy sugerente, pasando la vista de nuevo por todo su cuerpo—...y sin más ropa interior que una tanga de ese color que tanto te gusta...

¡Rayos!

Procesó sus últimas palabras hasta que resonaron en su mente.

—No-no hablas en serio... —Ahí estaba ese calor sofocándole, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con él, alimentando fantasías cuando ya daba por hecho que estaban listos para irse? Skye no tenía corazón. —¿De-de verdad?

Al verla con detenimiento Jack notó la falta de sostén: Sin tirantes, sin broches en su espalda desnuda ¿Qué otra explicaciòn había? Y en cuanto a lo demás...tenía que averiguarlo. ¡Necesitaba saberlo!

—Puede que sí…

No tardó en decirlo cuando él ya se estaba imaginando a sí mismo colando sus dedos por los pliegues de esa tela para trazar con ellos la forma de su vientre y sus costillas hasta alcanzar y estrujar sus pechos, luego descender y hacer lo mismo con su parte baja para comprobar sí le mentía o no.

Y mientras más lo imaginaba, más ganas tenía de llevar a cabo sus pensamientos.

—La peor tortura de todas, ¿No?—Skye debió darse cuenta de lo que cabilaba pues rápidamente abandonó su posición y se sentó en sus piernas, acomodando su corbatín torcido y despertándolo de su ensueño al alisar su camisa casi de forma seductora.

—No tienes idea...—Susurró.

—Entonces...—Distraídamente pasó una de sus garras por encima de su seno izquierdo y subió hasta frotarse el cuello.—Tal vez debería quitarmelo...para que no te importune.

—No, por favor. —Su voz sonó ronca al ver cómo ella estuvo a punto de deshacer el nudo.—Dijiste que te costó trabajo tallarlo... No hace falta, soy totalmente capaz de lidiar con él sin necesidad de quitartelo, creéme.

Compartieron una mirada cómplice, cargada de excitación. Ambos sabían de qué estaban hablando exactamente.

Skye sonrió de medio lado, desviando el tema para romper el silencio.

—Tienes razón Jack, quedó muy bonita. — Afirmó satisfecha al atrapar su cola e inspeccionarla. —Gracias. —Besó su mejilla con dulzura y lentitud.— Ahora ya podemos irnos.

—¡Espera! —Estuvo a punto de alejarse, cuando Jack la jaló de la muñeca. —Tú…¿Estás segura de ello? —La miraba ardientemente. — Porque no me importaría que _nos_ retrasaramos más. —Su tono no pasaba inadvertido.

—Muy segura…—Le provocó, jugando con él. Sin embargo, su mirada coqueta y la inclinación de su cadera le enviaban un mensaje diferente al de sus palabras: No quería irse, no hasta cumplir sus deseos. — ¡No, espera!—Fingió sorpresa.— Creo que sí olvide algo...mi bolso, lo olvide en el cuarto. Iré por él.—Antes de marcharse se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante apretando sus muslos para enfatizar.—No me tardo.

Jack la observó contonear las caderas hasta llegar a la habitación, luego volvió a observar el reloj:Un cuarto para las seis de la tarde; La fiesta ya debía haber comenzado y en menos de media hora la ceremonia iniciaría. Minutos màs, minutos menos, igual no llegarían a tiempo y claro, no empezarían sin él.

Era evidente lo que debía hacer.

—...Yo sí tardaré. —No lo pensó más, de un salto se puso de pie, aflojò su corbatín hasta deshacerse de él y fue tras Skye.

¡Al diablo todos!

Pacientemente debían aguardar por su llegada sí querían comenzar con su aburrida ceremonia.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autor**.

 **Honestamente, no sé que rayos fue esto** **jajaja**

 **Hace un par de días estaba viendo la T. V. tranquilamente y de repente la idea me llegó, cogí el móvil y comencé a teclear hasta que resultó esto.**

 **Al acabar lo releí, editando detalles y lo cierto es que me gustó lo suficiente para desear compartirlo. Soy pésima con la comedia pero de manera espontánea y casi accidental creo que hasta resulta cómico aún con su toque grosero y ligeramente erótico. Que puedo decir, de verdad me gustó. Sobretodo la parte donde Skye le da un cepillazo en la frente a Jack jaja (¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasó? xD)**

 **Y ya con éste es mi segundo Shot JacKye. Me parece un ship atractivo ¡Y a falta de más fics de ellos dos! ¡Claro que debía publicarlo!**

 **Bien, es todo por ahora, tengo dos Shot más de JackxSkye en proceso pero aún no están acabados y por supuesto, la actualización de mi longfic principal. Estoy en ello,sí :3**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que al menos les sacara una risa y también que reconocieran el estilo del vestido, es muy popular en los fanarts.**

 **Hasta pronto ;D**


End file.
